Akane a R
by Xocolatl
Summary: Todos conocemos el pasado de muchos personajes de esta historia, pero, ¿qué hay detrás del gi de Akane? las cosas que vivimos nos van formando el carácter, ésta es mi version del pasado de Akane.
1. Erase una vez en Nerima

[Akane y todos los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi]

No todos nacemos siendo marimachos violentos, tenganlo por seguro...

**Capitulo 1: Érase una vez en Nerima**

Era un viernes de lluvia esa noche de mayo, cuando los integrantes de la familia Tendo esperaban ansiosos la llegada de su quinto integrante. El señor Tendo estaba en la sala de espera de la clínica, todas sus oraciones en los últimos nueve meses pedían por un varón, la crisis económica por la que pasaba su familia no le había permitido prepararse para la llegada del bebé, contaban con todos los regalos para niño que habían recibido a la llegada de sus dos hijas, pues en aquellas épocas no se podía saber como hoy si nacería un niño o una niña, así que contaba con ropa y accesorios para vestir a su hijos sus primeros 4 años. Sin mencionar que un varón aseguraría la herencia de su dojo.

Un doctor se aproximó, pero el semblante de éste estaba afectado, en palabras directas pero con tacto le informó que la señora Tendo presentaba problemas con el parto, que debía ser sometida a cirugía y por ello quedaría impedida de tener más herederos. Sus deseos de un varón se esfumaron con tal noticia, el miedo de perder a su esposa o que le ocurriera un daño irreparable lo dejó afligido. Los minutos se volvieron horas en esa fría sala de espera, sin embargo, recobró su cordura, su calor y sus esperanzas al ver por fin a su esposa con una pequeña niña en sus brazos.

Pasados unos días de la llegada de la pequeña Akane, Soun recibió una postal bastante vieja y maltratada que decía:

"_Querido amigo, no quepo en mi de gozo, ha nacido mi hijo varón, ya podremos cumplir nuestra promesa de unir nuestras escuelas._

_Saotome Genma"_

Soun colmado de alegría corrió hacia su mujer a contarle lo ocurrido.

-¿Querido, estás seguro de esto?- decía la mujer mientras observaba la postal.

-Claro que si amor, Saotome y yo fuimos los últimos alumnos del mejor maestro de Artes Marciales Estilo Libre de todo Japón, la unión de las familias representa un futuro prometedor para las artes marciales y para nuestras hijas.-

-Pero Soun, que haremos si al crecer las tres se rehúsan al matrimonio arreglado. Además, ¿por qué nunca me contaste sobre esa promesa que hiciste con tu amigo?- empezó a hablar con voz tenue y terminó haciendo esta pregunta enérgicamente.

-Pu… pues porque nunca pensé que Saotome llegase a casarse, jeje, de verdad no creí que existiera una mujer que se fijara en él.- la voz de Soun sonaba nerviosa.

-Amm… ¿Tan feo está?- preguntó con gesto afectado la mujer.

-No tanto, pero si es bastante tosco, grosero, oportunista y poco sensible, de verdad que no puedo imaginar a alguna mujer que acepte todo eso.-

-¡Pero con que clase de personas piensas emparentar a nuestras hijas!- la señora Tendo estaba roja de furia.

-No, no, no, en serio, no es para que pienses tan mal, son personas consagradas a las artes marciales, no tienes porque ponerte así amor- su respuesta fue más una súplica.

-De acuerdo, me calmo, pero no va a gustarme esta idea tan rápido, nuestras hijas son apenas bebés, faltan muchísimos años todavía para que nos preocupemos por compromisos desde ahora.

-Me parece bien, es muy cierto lo que dices, conozco a Saotome y es capaz de casar a nuestros hijos aunque sean unos bebés, lo importante es asegurar nuestro futuro y no voy a entregar a ninguna de nuestras hijas tan fácil.- dijo Soun en tono muy serio.

-Entonces… ¿qué piensas hacer?-

-Voy a responder esta postal, le enviaré una carta con las condiciones del compromiso.- decidido fue por tinta y papel.

-¿Y cuáles son las concisiones?- preguntó curiosa su mujer.

-Tendrá que hacer de su hijo un excelente artista marcial, que haga de él todo un hombre y el compromiso se concretará hasta que tengan una edad razonable, no antes de los dieciséis…-

-¡Dieciséis! ¡Todavía serán muy niños!-

-Pero teníamos esa edad cuando nos hicimos novios ¿que no te acuerdas?

-Aamm, yo, emm… esta bien, es cierto… me parece bien- ya sonrojada no dio más opinión.

Desde ese día no se volvió a tocar este tema, pasaron tres años felices donde el matrimonio disfrutaba mucho con sus tres hijas, las pequeñas crecían sanas y hermosas. Kasumi a sus seis años ya ayudaba a su madre en todo lo que le pidiera, siempre cantaba en los festivales de preescolar; Nabiki aprendió a caminar y a hablar muy rápido, a sus cuatro años ya era capaz reconocer los números hasta el 100 y leer algunas palabras. Akane, en cambio, si fue más distinta a su hermanas, con sus apenas tres años de edad empezaba su instrucción marcial. Desde que estaba en brazos de su madre, cuando lloraba como la bebé de 6 meses que era, la única manera de tranquilizarla era llevándola al dojo a ver a su padre entrenando a sus alumnos, funcionaba como un hechizo, paraba de llorar y observaba detenidamente los entrenamientos. No tardó mucho en aprender a caminar e imitar las katas que veía, fue entonces que su padre conmovido por este interés genuino en las artes marciales se propuso instruirla todas las mañanas antes de ir al jardín de niños.

Más la felicidad de esta familia no duró mucho, cuatro años después del nacimiento de Akane, su madre cayó enferma, al parecer, la operación a la que fue sometida tuvo un desperfecto que no fue detectado, provocándole una lenta enfermedad, ya muy avanzada cuando fue detectada. Por ello el señor Tendo puso todo de su parte para alargar la vida de su mujer, llegando a lugares tan remotos como Ryugenzawa en busca del agua de vida. Sus intentos lograron alargar un poco la vida de su esposa y darle una gran felicidad y tranquilidad para antes de partir.

-Soun, se que esto me ocurrió por algo, y no soy nadie para cuestionar u oponerme a las decisiones del destino… No quiero marcharme sin antes decirte lo mucho que te amo…-

Soun Tendo siempre se distinguió por su temple inquebrantable en las situaciones más difíciles, pero este día, y desde esta vez, no volvió a ser el mismo, su fuerza se iba con cada respiro de su esposa.

-Es el momento amor, no… no quiero que las niñas me vean morir, ellas ya saben que esto va a pasar y saben lo mucho que las amo, a todos los seguiré amando desde el más allá… Prométeme… que las vas a cuidar, así como cuidaste de mi este tiempo… se que crecerán hermosas y buenas con tu ejemplo…-

-Yo también te amo… y lo haré hasta el final de mis días… esperaré hasta el día en que te vuelva a ver y te daré cuenta de nuestras hijas, voy a cuidar de ellas siempre, en ellas siempre te veré, las tres se parecen mucho a ti…- su voz era cortada por las lágrimas que ya no pudieron ser contenidas por mas tiempo.

Y así, entre lágrimas y susurros, la señora Tendo dio su último aliento, dejando a Soun llorando un mar de lágrimas, y desde ese entonces, no volvió a contenerlas. La adaptación a tal pérdida fue dura, Kasumi lloró mucho las primeras semanas, pero, al ver a su padre al borde de la locura suprimió su propio dolor, desde aquel día, en que lo vio llorar desesperado después de quemar la cena, supo que él sufría más que ella, y con un simple "descuida papá, yo lo hago" a sus tiernos siete años se convirtió en pilar mas fuerte que sostenía la cordura y los ánimos de su padre. La recuperación de Nabiki es un tanto incierta, de pequeña siempre fue muy lista, pero también muy introvertida, se pasaba los días sentada en el mismo lugar leyendo sus cuentos favoritos, pero, siempre que veía a su padre triste, se le acercaba y le hacía preguntas de lo que fuera, esa era su manera de consolarlo, haciéndolo pensar en otras cosas, y a su vez, aprendiendo cosas nuevas. Para Akane solo habían dos personas mas importantes para ella, su padre, tan grande y tan fuerte, lo veía como su amigo que la entrenaba y al cual temía de hacerlo enojar si se portaba mal o no se terminaba la comida; y su madre, la veía como un bello ángel que le contaba cuentos antes de dormir y la cargaba en sus brazos cuando lloraba; al perder a su ángel no encontró mas consuelo que el de su padre, no quería despegarse de él ni siquiera para ir al jardín de niños, después de la muerte de su madre, todas las mañanas lloraba porque no quería estar sin su papá.

Una de esas mañanas, varios niños se empezaron a burlar de ella, siempre los ignoraba, pero ese día fue muy diferente, un niño gordo le dijo "pareces niña llorando así" ella no entendió, hasta que escuchó que otro niño le dijo al niño gordo "tonto, no es un niño, es una niña que parece niño" y después de eso, varias voces decían "es cierto, se viste como niño" "esa niña quiere ser niño" seguido de las inocentes pero crueles risas de muchos que la veían. Su llanto se hizo más fuerte, la ira de una pequeña niña es incontenible, sabiendo karate, golpeó al primer niño que vio burlándose de ella, el agredido también furioso le regresó el golpe, pero antes de que empezara una verdadera pelea, un lindo niño castaño de ojos miel se interpuso.

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

_**Hola a todos, esta historia será cortita, de capítulos cortitos, espero les guste, esta es la vida de Akane a. R. (antes de Ranma) pensé en ponerle Detrás del gi, pero justo terminando de escribir el primer episodio se me hizo mejor idea este título.**_

_**Esta vez no me tardaré en publicar, hay muchos pendientes aun, pero aquí ando trabajando en esto.**_

_**Muchas gracias a quienes pasan por acá.**_

_**Saludos ;)**_


	2. El niño castaño

[Akane y todos los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi]

Antes de que empezara una verdadera pelea, un lindo niño castaño de ojos miel se interpuso…

**Capítulo 2: El niño castaño**

Toda la valentía que llevó a este tierno niño a defender a la pequeña Akane no fue suficiente para intimidar al niño agresor, ni tampoco para soportar semejante golpe, pues nuestro pequeño héroe cayó al suelo después de un tremendo manotazo, sin embargo, la pelea no pasó a mayores, pues inmediatamente apareció la maestra a castigar a los niños mal portados que agredieron a Akane y a su amigo.

Asustada por el golpe que recibió el niño que la defendió, se tapó los ojos, los descubrió después de que la maestra se fuera con los demás niños. Vio a su defensor sentado en el suelo sobándose su mejilla.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó tímida al niño que tenia unas enormes ganas de llorar.

-Emm… si, estoy bien, no te preocupes… ¿Tu estas bien?- el niño borró completamente su dolor para regalarle una sonrisa a su compañera.

-Si, muchas gracias… eres muy valiente- le correspondió la sonrisa.

- De nada, me llamo Seto Izumi- se levantó e hizo una reverencia.

-Soy Akane Tendo- respondió el gesto.

-¿Quieres que seamos amigos?- dijo ofreciéndole la mano y regalándole una sonrisa endulzada por la miel de sus ojos.

-Si, si quiero- Akane le dio la mano dándole un calido apretón, quizás demasiado cálido, pues a Seto le dolió.

Y ahí comenzó lo que se volvería la más larga y tierna de las amistades concebidas en Nerima...

* * *

Los niños a esa tierna edad comunican todo, lo más natural fue que tanto la madre de Seto como Soun supieran de la existencia del mejor amigo de sus hijos, por lo que el coincidir a la hora de la salida de los niños fue inevitable, dando paso a un ligero acercamiento de ambos padres limitado a charlas amables. Con el tiempo, Soun notaba que el pequeño Seto seguía en el jardín de niños cuando él llegaba tarde por su hija, a menudo era el último niño en quedarse ahí. Hasta que un día, coincidió con la madre de Seto a la hora de la salida; lucía cansada, apurada y con su semblante triste. Al saludarla y preguntarle por su salud ella le explica sobre su situación familiar; el padre de Seto se cambió de ciudad por cuestiones de trabajo, todo parecía ir muy bien para el señor, ganaba bien en el puesto que tenia en su empresa, podía mantenerse él en esa ciudad, mandarle dinero suficiente a su esposa y tambien ahorrar para que él y su familia se establecieran ahí, hasta que fue involucrado en un fraude y encarcelado injustamente, ahora, ella tiene que trabajar en dos lugares para pagar abogados, servicios y guardería, más la alimentación de ambos, lo que no le deja tiempo de cuidar de Seto y no tiene ningún familiar con quien dejarlo. Soun conmovido por la situación del niño ofrece a la mujer cuidar de él por las tardes.

-Su hijo puede quedarse con Akane toda la tarde, comería con nosotros y al final de sus jornadas puede venir por él, no tiene que preocuparse de nada y así ya no tendrá que gastar en guardería- los pequeños se entusiasmaron mucho ante la idea y la señora Izumi no pudo evitar poner una cara de alivio, ella en realidad ya había pensado en pedírselo, pero evitó hacerlo por pena.

Y así pasaron los días, los meses, los años, el pequeño Seto se volvió un hijo y un hermano para la familia Tendo, Akane a menudo pasaba los fines de semana en casa de Seto, atendidos por su madre, quien también le tomó mucho cariño a la amiga de su hijo. Akane y Seto siempre estaban juntos desde el jardín de niños hasta primaria. Los niños se burlaban mucho de Seto y "su novia", pero ella siempre les dio su merecido a esos cretinos que se burlaban de su amigo. Fueron una pareja muy invertida, Akane era más niño que Seto, siempre jugaba fútbol con sus compañeros y siempre estaba en el equipo de Seto, no porque él jugara realmente, si no que siempre se lesionaba y ella lo cubría en el juego. En cambio, él desarrollaba el lado tierno de Akane, mientras ella lo obligaba a hacer deportes, él la obligaba a dibujar, cantar, bailar, ver caricaturas y leer cuentos. Muchísimas veces actuaban sus historias favoritas, y también, muchísimas veces Akane tuvo que actuar o cantar en la escuela primaria gracias a Seto. A ella no le llamaba tanto la atención esas cosas, pero su amigo siempre fue muy artístico. No había evento en el que no participara, desde primer año hasta cuarto… Sólo hasta cuarto…

Por la situación de sus padres, Seto se mudó a casa de los Tendo, la señora Izumi salió de la ciudad para llevar más a fondo el caso de su esposo el cuál ya tenia cinco años en trámite. Nunca creyeron estar más unidos que antes, pero sabían que tarde o temprano no sería así…

La noche de la mudanza de Seto, él y su madre se dieron una conmovedora despedida, Akane, que conocía a su amigo desde los 4 hasta sus 9 años, jamás lo habia visto llorar así, era fácil hacer llorar a Seto, de dolor cuando lo golpeaba al jugar o de risa cuando le hacía cosquillas, pero el llanto que contemplaba ahora justo a la entrada de su casa, era desgarrador, estaba aferrado al abrazo de su madre, quien trataba de tranquilizarlo, dándole esperanzas sobre su padre y prometiendo volver por el cuando todo esté bien. Cuando Seto se calmó, su madre subió al taxi que la llevaria a la estación de trenes. Él cenó con los Tendo y se dispuso a acomodar sus cosas en el cuarto de huéspedes. Akane le ayudó, y como al día siguiente no tenian clases, se quedaron hasta tarde acomodando sus cosas y platicando.

Entre risas y tonterías que aliviaron un poco el dolor del niño, sacó de entre sus cosas una caja.

-Mira Akane, quiero enseñarte esto- abrió la caja de carton un tanto vieja y enpolvada llena de cartas y fotos.

-Así que... él es tu papá- decía Akane viendo las fotos de un señor muy parecido a su amigo, algunas con él de bebé en sus brazos, otras con su mamá, otras los tres juntos y felices.

-Si... sabes algo... nunca te dije porqué me metí cuando te estaban molestando en el jardín de niños... tu... estabas llorando por tu papá... y el mío acababa de irse, yo también habia llorado mucho por él... y entendí porque llorabas así.

Conmovida hasta las lágrimas, Akane lloró con él, y como nunca antes, unos pequeños de nueve años compartieron sus tragedias vividas a tan tierna edad...

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

_**Hola gente, espero no se hayan desesperado por la tardanza ni defraudado por lo corto del capitulo, ya estoy sobre el siguiente, no tardaré mucho. Éste lo dejé así porque lo que sigue es más extenso, sinceramente creo que esta historia será muy corta. Al final del siguiente episodio me atrevo a decir que llevaremos la mitad de la historia.**_

_**Saludos ;)**_


End file.
